


Game of Thrones Season 7 Outline leaked!

by Trancemaster



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:50:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trancemaster/pseuds/Trancemaster





	Game of Thrones Season 7 Outline leaked!

Arianne I

 

Arianne Martell looked down from her tower to see her father and Areo Hotah be murdered.

“What the SHIT! You’re not my mother!” she screamed and Ellaria looked up with the other little Sand bastards. How could they be so sneaky to overtake the guards and Areo? Was anyone paying attention? She stared at the watergardens a bit more but realized she only had so much time before she had to leave the set. Dornish law prohibited people from chilling in the watergardens during certain hours. This is probably when the Sand bitches snuck in. Arianne ran downstairs from the tower, because the door was unlocked after season 6.

“I was already the heir, that was so fucking unnecessary!” Arianne’s words fell upon deaf ears. Ellaria decided to talk and her accent was so fake that it oozed through Arianne’s ears like a worm (or leech or something else shitty you don’t want in your ear).

“Child, I am ensuring we get our revenge against the Lannisters by killing all Martells!” Arianne had had enough.

“Ellaria, shut the fuck up, I’ll take control from here. No one knows about your coup d'etat so let’s just say my father is sick or sleeping or whatever. No one realized I was up in the tower the whole time so maybe no one will notice him missing?” Ellaria nodded, the first cool thing she’d done since being introduced as a character. “Apparently, some side bitch called Daenerys Targaryen is sailing here with some wooden raft things with floaty flags to propel them…” She trailed off as Ellaria interrupted her.

“Boats, child, boats.” She laughed a wry laugh that would annoy anyone. Arianne inerjected, silencing her laughter.

“I WAS LOCKED IN A TOWER FOR YEARS! I didn’t know the name, there was only a drawing in the note I got from that raven. And yea I’ve been getting notes, you idiot. Sometimes they have drawings. Sometimes they are even sexual in nature. Sometimes when I’m left alone up in the tower I close my eyes and imagine Jaime Lannister is putting his….”

“MMMHMMMMMM!” Elleria cleared her throat. “Spare us the details child.” Arianne was furious that her sexposition was interrupted.

“I’m not your child and you’re still not my mother!” She screamed, and those very powerful words were heard echoing from her Window to the Wall. Then to the Window to the Wall, etc.


End file.
